


Puzzle Pieces

by Ixthalia



Series: A Beautiful, Unconventional Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Missionary Position, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: She loves Steve.Fiercely, completely.So when he suggests bringing another to their bed, she's shocked.Shocked...nervous...excited...She agrees, not expecting to find the piece to their relationship she didn't know they were missing...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Beautiful, Unconventional Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555189
Comments: 33
Kudos: 266





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I got a bit carried away lol
> 
> It was written as one massive Word file - over 25 pages of smutty goodness - but I decided to break it up into parts for readability. It will likely be three parts and the next chapter just needs to be edited so hopefully you folks won't have to wait too long for an update :)
> 
> If you guys like it, I'll make this into a series detailing their relationship :)

Evie sighed in contentment as she stepped into the shower and the warm water struck her skin. Closing her eyes and tilting her head up so the water ran over her face and through her hair, her mind wandered to the night’s upcoming festivities and her heartrate quickened.

After a tense week of waiting for their schedules to allow them an uninterrupted night together, it was finally here. She was a mess, riddled with nerves and excitement but was determined that everything had to be perfect.

Rubbing the water from her eyes, she set about getting ready.

She shaved her legs, and used her expensive, fancy shampoo and conditioner on her long honey blonde hair. Foaming up her loofah with the body wash she knew Steve liked the smell of, she cleaned herself thoroughly from head to toe.

Stepping out from the warmth of the shower just as her fingers started to prune, she towel-dried her hair as she stood in front of her vanity. She wiped the steam from the mirror with the towel before tossing it aside.

With a pout, she scrutinized herself in the mirror.

Evie had never had the best body-image. Her thighs were too big, too full. They touched and rubbed together uncomfortably whenever she was brave enough to wear a dress. Her stomach was soft, and she could pinch the fat of her tummy easily. Her breasts were large, but she wished they were perkier and that the faint stretch marks on the sides of them were gone.

It really was hard not to ask herself sometimes how a woman like her had any business being with Steve Rogers.

The thought of him caused her pout to fade and she smiled softly to herself as she wrapped a larger towel around her body.

Steve told her every day how beautiful she was, and not always with words. He’d kiss her forehead when he thought no one was looking, let his hand linger on the small of her back when he opened the door for her, sneak a playful squeeze of her ass when they left their room…

And the way he looked at her…it was impossible to keep her heart from fluttering.

His pretty baby-blues didn’t hide a damn thing with her, and she loved it.

She loved him.

Which was why she was initially horrified when he’d confessed to her the fantasy he’d kept to himself till then. When her initial shock faded, being replaced by hurt and anger, she’d fled. She’d spent three days away from Avenger tower, cooped up in her apartment in Brooklyn, struggling to process what he had suggested and the questions it raised.

Did he not respect her in the slightest? Did he really love her? Did they not have fun together in bed?

All her insecurities returned full force.

Steve had shown up on the fourth day and she’d reluctantly let him into her apartment so they could talk it through. He swore to her his fantasy didn’t stem from lack of love for her, and that he respected and adored her more than he could say.

She’d been unsure, but the truth was plain enough to see in his eyes.

Still, it took her another week for her to give him her answer. In the days that followed, Evie didn’t dare show her face at the tower for fear of bumping into Bucky.

Now here she was, getting ready for something she never, not in a million years, thought she would ever agree to.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she checked her phone and saw she had about forty-five minutes before Bucky was supposed to arrive.

As she chewed at her thumbnail, she used her free hand to dig out her hairdryer from under the sink and locate her favorite lotion.

So little time and still so much to do!

Her hunt was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

“Evie, baby, can I come in?”

“Sure, Stevie,” she answered, too nervous to halt her search for the piece of shit hairdryer she was in desperate need of.

She heard the door open and close behind her, felt his hands on her shoulders.

“What’cha digging for, doll?”

She found it as the question left his lips and she stood, victoriously clutching the hairdryer.

“Got it,” she exclaimed happily, standing to set it down on the vanity.

Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and pressing his lips to the curve of her neck. The scratch of his beard sent shivers down her spine.

She hummed, licking her lips and leaning back into his chest. Her safe place. Between the comforting scent of his aftershave, the warmth of his skin, and the heat from his body, he was intoxicating.

Evie murmured his name in a low, needy breath as she watched him in the mirror.

She couldn’t help but think it should be illegal for a man to be as gorgeous as him.

“What is it, doll?” he whispered against the shell of her ear, punctuating the question with a nip of her earlobe.

“Got to let me get ready, hun,” she hummed, “don’t wanna disappoint…”

Steve snorted in amusement, “That would be impossible…”

Evie rolled her eyes but knew she was in for it. His voice had dropped, low and husky, she knew there was no swaying him.

He was set to devour her.

“Come on, hun,” she soothed as she made to slip from his arms, “I haven’t even decided what to wear –

Steve’s wandering fingers tugged the edge of the towel she’d wrapped around herself, pulling it free. As it pooled at her feet and the cool air hit her bare skin, she attempted to cover herself.

He wasn’t having any of it and firmly grabbed her wrists to guide her arms down from her breasts.

Chest tight, Evie took deep breaths as nerves and desire fluttered through her.

“Stevie…”

He cupped her breasts and she rolled her head back, moaning as he lightly pinched her nipples.

“Why bother, Evie?” he questioned, his warm breath on her skin making her lightheaded.

She bit her bottom lip and melted against him, whining as his thumbs flicked her nipples to hard peaks and his pinches grew rougher.

“Stevie…baby…”

To her delight, his hand travelled downward, fingertips skimming across her stomach to –

Evie gasped, rendered to putty in his hands as a single finger slipped between her slick folds.

His movements were slow, teasing, and she grumbled in frustration as he avoided her clit to make slow, savoring sweeps up and down her sopping slit.

Evie trembled, her legs weak, and he chuckled.

“Already so wet, doll…”

Desperate for friction, she grasped the edge of the vanity and rocked her hips into his hand, eager to ride his teasing fingers to release.

“Is this all for me?”

Evie quickly nodded, wanting more.

“Or Buck?” Steve added.

She stilled, looking back at him over her shoulder and stammering for an answer.

“Y-You, Stevie…”

He pulled his fingers from her, gently guiding her to turn and face him. He kissed her lips and pulled her into his arms.

“Hey, its alright,” he soothed, “I’m excited for it too. You don’t need to hide it or be ashamed.”

Evie pulled back enough to look up at him.

“You’re sure?”

He answered her with a kiss, slow and passionate. As he pulled back, she moved to follow him, and he chuckled, leaning back in to taste her lips again.

When she finally allowed him to break their kiss, he nodded.

“I love you,” he said tenderly, his voice so wrought with emotion it left no room for her to doubt, “and I love and trust Bucky. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have suggested this.”

Evie licked her lips and nodded.

He smiled and brushed her damp hair over her shoulder.

“Don’t stress about what to wear,” he kissed her forehead, “We’re here for you, we want you. Don’t you doubt it, love. Take your time, relax, I’ll wait for Bucky in the living room.”

He left, shooting her one last loving smile before closing the door.

Skin still tingling from his touch, she took a deep breath to steady herself as she set about drying her hair.

Steve’s words reverberated in her mind and she decided to keep things simple.

Brushing out the tangles, she let her long hair fall freely over her shoulders. She put away her makeup, only putting on a bit of lip balm to make sure her lips were soft.

Looking over the pile of lingerie she’d brought with her into the bathroom, she wondered what Bucky would like. She panicked for a moment, acutely aware nothing she had was even remotely like what he was most likely used to seeing on women from the ‘40’s but swallowed her nerves. Steve liked what she wore, surely Bucky would too, even if it was different.

After some debate, she settled on a navy blue babydoll chemise with lace over the cups. The thin material went just past her hips and accentuated her curves in all the right places.

As she looked herself over in the mirror, she smirked. She was nervous but felt strong despite it.

Slipping on a black lace thong, she tried to imagine Bucky’s reaction to seeing her like this. It did little to settle her nerves.

Steve had been the one to propose the idea to him and she had been too mortified to face him afterwards, fearful of his rejection.

Evie missed him during that time.

Ever since Steve brought him back to the tower after his recovery in Wakanda, the three of them had rarely been apart. It was only natural that she could become friends with him, but the ease in which it happened still startled her. He grew more comfortable around her with each passing day and she got to see just how funny and sweet he was.

Hydra had put him through hell, but they couldn’t change that.

Bucky Barnes was a good man.

And so insanely handsome it honestly defied logic.

Evie bit her lip.

She’d thought that long before Steve had brought up the Bucky joining them, and it had made her feel incredible guilty. She adored Steve, loved him so fiercely it startled her sometimes. He made her happy and they were so good together. So, when she started to see Bucky as maybe more than a friend, she immediately and vehemently hated herself.

What sort of girlfriend eyed her man’s best friend?

And now here she was, getting ready to spend a night with both of them…

She heard the door to her apartment open and Steve greet his friend.

Immediately, worry flooded her.

What if he changed his mind when he saw her? What if this ruined everything? Their friendship, his with Steve…

“Doll?” Steve’s voice and his knock on the bathroom door pulled her from her thoughts.

“Y-Yeah?”

She hated how small and timid her voice sounded and berated herself inwardly as she awaited his reply.

“Buck’s here with me,” he said gently, “take your time, babydoll, it’s okay.”

Evie smiled.

Even minutes away from fulfilling his fantasy he was sweet and patient.

Still, her heart was thundering wildly, and she felt shaky. So, she allowed herself a moment to gather up her courage and find the strength she felt earlier.

Sucking in a tight breath, she opened the bathroom door and slowly slipped out into the bedroom.

Steve looked up from where he sat on their bed and Bucky stopped his pacing.

As Evie shut the bathroom door behind her, she gave Steve a small smile before turning to Bucky.

He was wearing dark sweatpants and a maroon Henley sweater. He’d tucked his hair behind his ears and shoved his hands in his pant pockets. By his posture and the sheepish look in his downcast eyes, she guessed he was just as nervous as she was.

But, God, did he look good.

She wanted to nuzzle right up to him and not let go.

“Hey, Buck,” she said, voice tender.

She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, looking up to meet her gaze.

“Hey,” his voice was a whisper, “y-you’re beautiful, doll…”

Evie blushed fiercely.

“Thank you,” she toyed with the hem of her chemise, “I-I wasn’t sure you’d like it…”

“Has nothing to do with what you’ve got on,” he muttered, a smirk on his lips.

She felt the sincerity in his tone, saw it in the little glances he risked of her…

Her heart swelled and she stepped closer to the two men, still wringing the embroidered hem of her chemise to diffuse her nervous energy.

“Y-You’re,” Bucky cleared his throat, “you’re sure about this, Evie? I wanted to talk to you before…make sure. Don’t wanna ruin what you two have…”

Evie smiled softly at Steve.

“It won’t. It can’t.”

“You sure of that?” he questioned, “Steve says he trust me but what I feel…”

He shrugged and made no move to finish his thought.

“Buck,” Steve pressed, tone gentle, understanding, “it’s okay…”

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, turning from Evie to shake his head.

“It’s not okay that I want your girl, Steve. I shouldn’t be here…”

Sharing a look with Steve, Evie cautiously approached Bucky.

“Bucky?”

He looked at her as she stopped before him and reached out to touch his metal hand.

“I want you, Buck,” she admitted, cheeks red and warm, “as I want Steve. This…wanting you both…it feels…”

She glanced from his lips to his eyes and back before standing on her tippy toes to press her lips to his.

He inhaled sharply through his nose and she feared he’d pull away, but instead he tentatively kissed her back.

Smiling against his lips, she ran her hands upward from his chest to rest on his shoulders. The tips of her fingers grazed his neck and he shivered, parting his lips from hers to take a greedy breath.

“Evie...”

As his voice trailed off, he looked to Steve.

“What can we do to make you comfortable, Buck?” Steve asked.

She took a small step back to give Bucky space, watching him closely.

He looked torn.

Torn, confused, and overwhelmed.

“Maybe…can I watch you both…together?”

Excited by the idea and eager to make him as comfortable as possible, Evie nodded.

Steve echoed her sentiment.

“Of course, Buck.”

Bucky gave his friend an appreciative look before turning to Evie. Brow furrowed as he frowned, she could tell he felt awful, as though he was already disappointing her.

“Hey…its okay. I’m nervous too. We’ll go slow, figure this out.”

He gave a small smile, kissing her forehead and muttering his thanks against her skin.

Steve’s strong hands on her hips pulled her focus from Bucky’s lips and she let out a shaky breath in anticipation.

“Excited, babydoll?” he breathed, grabbing fistfuls of the thin fabric of her chemise and raising it slightly as he guided her backwards to the bed.

Evie bit her lip and nodded, allowing him to manhandle her onto his lap, her back to his chest. His knees between hers, he opened his legs, spreading hers open as he did. She watched as his hands lifted the hem of her chemise where it gathered between her legs.

Bucky had pulled up the chair that was usually tucked in the corner of the room, positioning it so he could sit in front of them.

Evie arched against Steve, flushed and excited.

Steve wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning both her arms at her sides.

“S-Stevie…”

“You wet for me already, love?” his free hand ran over her thigh slowly, “how’s the view, Buck?”

Bucky licked his lips. He made eye contact with her, holding it and savoring the anticipation in her eyes, before looking down.

“Perfect.”

Evie whined.

“Let’s show Bucky how pretty you are,” Steve mouthed, free hand slipping between her legs.

She felt his fingers hook under the soaked fabric covering her and groaned as he pulled it back, exposing her.

“Stevie…please…”

His index finger circled her clit, too slow and too light to give her relief.

She sobbed, chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

The anticipation would kill her.

“Let Bucky see you, baby.”

He parted her with his fingers and she grinded down, rolling her head back to rest on his shoulder.

_Bucky…he can see every bit of me…_

Evie didn’t think she’d ever been so wet before.

Steve’s fingers returned to her clit and he nipped her shoulder.

“Look at Bucky, baby,” he instructed, “look at him while I make you come…”

Evie did as he bid, writhing against him with each practiced stroke of her clit, her eyes on Bucky.

Bucky was hard, painfully so by the looks of it, rubbing his erection over his sweats as he watched Steve’s fingers dance between her legs.

“You gonna come for us?” Steve asked through clenched teeth.

His fingers dipped down, slipping into her with ease.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion, baring down on him to savor the fullness.

“Damn, baby, you’re soaked.”

He pressed the heel of his hand to her clit and pushed a third finger into her tight, slick channel.

“Bet my cock would just slide right in…”

“Steve!” she snapped, her voice tight and desperate, “Please! Please, love!”

He kissed her shoulder.

“Okay, baby,” he soothed, “promise you’ll keep your eyes on Buck, and I’ll let cha come.”

“Promise!” she pressed down onto his hand, “Stevie –

Her words died on her lips as he set about a quick, rough pace that made her legs tremble and her toes curl. She kept her focus on Bucky until stars blinded her and she came with a cry.

Steve muttered praises against her neck, slowly touching her tender flesh as she came down from her high.

When her shaking lessened, he moved her so she sat on his knee. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Steve smiled, kissing the inside of her arm and hugging her to him.

“You okay, doll?”

Evie nodded.

“’m perfect,” she drawled.

“Always so cuddly after you come…”

She hummed, still blissfully tingly and sensitive from her orgasm.

Steve looked beyond her to Bucky.

He looked conflicted and overwhelmed, as though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to reach out and grab Evie or run into the bathroom and take care of his hard on himself.

“Tell us what you need, Buck.”

Bucky stammered, excited but unsure what to say. Were there boundaries? Things he couldn’t or shouldn’t ask of them?

He groaned, realizing he should have asked more questions before they started.

Now, his pants were too tight, and he felt like he couldn’t take a full, deep breath.

What did he need?

“Don’t…don’t know,” he sighed, frustrated, “I’m sorry…I…”

“It’s okay,” Steve assured him, “would it be alright if Evie touched you?”

She lifted her head from Steve’s shoulder and looked to Bucky in time to see him give a terse nod.

Biting her lip, she slowly stood from Steve’s lap.

She kept a hand on Steve’s shoulder until she was confident her legs would keep her upright, then approached Bucky.

He muttered her name under his breath as she stood before him, looking up at her as though she were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Smiling softly, she made a show of removing her thong and braced herself on the arms of the chair as she made to straddle him.

Bucky was tense under her but as she settled over him and her bare, slick cunt pressed against his clothed groin, he let out a shaky breath and lightly grabbed her hips.

“Evie…baby…”

Evie rocked her hips as she leaned into him, draping her arms over his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his chin as his head rolled back.

“Buck,” she breathed, kissing along his jaw, “touch me…please…”

Sitting back, she ran her hands down his chest. Under the sweater that looked so soft and perfect on him, he was all hard muscle. Curious, she slipped her hands under his shirt and practically purred when her fingertips grazed his soft, warm skin.

She gave him a bold, cheeky look before moving to hike his shirt up and off him.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Evie –

“Wanna see more of you,” she said with a pout, “please, Bucky…wanna kiss every bit of you…”

He bit back a moan, clearly excited by her words but reticent, nonetheless.

“Bucky…I want all of you.”

She tried to lift his shirt again and he let her.

But when she tossed his shirt aside, she could tell by the look in his eyes that his nerves were sky-high.

“Oh, Buck…”

He turned his head, looking past her but making no move to remove her from his lap.

“Bucky,” she said softly, lightly touching his cheek and resisting the urge to guide his gaze back to her, “James…”

He risked looking at her and Evie was floored by the vulnerability in his eyes.

“Hey,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving to whisper in his ear, “Bucky…it’s okay.”

She lazily ran her hands over his shoulders, enjoying his warmth and hoping to soothe him. Her fingertips ran over the scar tissue where metal met flesh along his chest, and he jerked against her.

Saddened, she looked him in the eyes as she lightly touched his scars.

“You are so amazing,” she said with a smile, in awe of him, “God, I wish you believed me…”

She pressed a firm kiss to the scars, flicking her tongue over the rough skin as she gently rocked her hips.

“You’re so good,” another kiss, “so strong and kind.”

Tension left him and he sunk into the chair, his flesh hand at her hips.

“Sweetheart…”

“I love every bit of you.”

She reached for his metal hand and kept her eyes on him as she guided his hand between her legs.

“Every bit…”

Bucky gasped as his metal digits met the warm, slick skin of her.

Her eyes fluttered closed as a soft moan escaped her.

“God, I want you so bad, Buck…”

His fingers left her, and she opened her eyes, confused and frustrated until he slipped both arms under her legs and lifted her up with him as he stood.

Startled, she clung to him.

“What –

He flopped her down on the bed and leaned over her to press a searing kiss to her lips that stole the air from her chest.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged, pulling a moan from him.

He broke their kiss, chuckling at her pout as he kissed his way down her body.

She watched his descent, whimpering as he lifted her chemise and pressed a kiss to her hip.

“You’re gorgeous,” he muttered, “I don’t deserve you…”

“You do,” she gasped, arching her back in anticipation as he kissed her ever lower, “t-thought I was supposed t-to touch you…”

He smiled against the inside of her thigh.

“You will, doll.”

He slipped his hands under her knees and eased her legs up and apart.

“Wanna taste you first…”

It was all the warning she had before his lips descending upon her.

Evie cried out.

Her eyes squeezed closed, mouth open in a gasp, Evie didn’t see Steve settle beside her.

All she felt, all she knew, was Bucky’s quick and determined tongue.

“So beautiful,” Steve praised as he thumbed the front clasp of her chemise, “Evie…”

She opened her eyes but couldn’t find her voice.

Bucky had slipped two fingers inside of her and begun flicking her in a ‘come hither’ motion while sucking her clit. It robbed her of the ability to speak.

Steve watched her affectionately, finally unhooking the clasp and baring her chest.

The cool air gave her goosebumps and made her nipples harden but she had no time to feel embarrassed or exposed.

His hand on her breasts was replaced with his lips and she wailed, bucking wildly against Bucky’s talented tongue as Steve suckled her.

She was so close…

So fucking close…

Steve’s lips popped from her reddened nipple, and he lazily circled his thumb around the tight bud as his lips descended upon the other.

Bucky adding a third finger did it.

She cried out, body rigid and tight as her second orgasm of the night slammed into her. Bucky’s pace slowed and he gently stroked her tender flesh as she rode it out, muttering praises into her flesh as he kissed her inner thigh.

As she came down, Evie went limp; the only movement she could muster being the quick rise and fall of her chest as she gasped for breath.

Steve kissed her brow.

She could feel his smile against her sweat-slicked skin.

“You gonna make it, love?”

Evie licked her dry lips and nodded once.

Taking a deep breath, she found her voice.

“That…wouldn’t be a bad way to go though…”

Bucky laughed against her stomach, where he’d rested his head.

“I’d love to read the obituary.”

Evie laughed and reached down to urge him upward to her lips.

Her taste was on his lips and she moaned as their tongues met.

She heard Steve curse under his breath and smiled into her and Bucky’s kiss.

“He always use this language ‘round you, kitten?” Bucky asked, his lips still grazing hers teasingly.

Evie shook her head.

“Must be something about watching you make me come that brings it out of him.”

Smirking, Bucky kissed her chest and stood, looking to Steve.

Steve looked to Evie and tenderly brushed her hair from her face.

“You good for more, love?”

She nodded enthusiastically and both men chuckled.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has her fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya the next chapter would be up quickly! 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments :) means a lot you all took the time to give this smutty mess a read lol

“Who do you want first, doll?” Steve asked.

The question thrilled her, and she lifted her hips from the bed, eager for warmth between her legs once again.

“Doesn’t matter,” she sighed, “just need…need it…please.”

Bucky rubbed her thigh as he mulled a thought over.

“I’d…I’d kinda like to watch you with Steve first…if that’s okay,” he said with a little shrug, “wanna see what you like…”

Evie smiled and gingerly sat up so she could kiss his stomach.

Bucky tensed but looked down at her with dark eyes.

She watched him as she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his pants.

“You wanna watch him fuck me, Bucky?”

He nodded quickly, biting his lip.

“Wanna watch him fill me up?”

She slowly pulled down his pants, stopping just before his cock was freed.

Beside them, Steve quickly shirked off his shirt and was trying to get his pants off and not missing a second of her teasing Buck.

Evie kissed Bucky’s hip.

“Can I taste you, Buck?”

She pulled his pants down further and made sure he saw her lick her lips as his cock was freed.

“This all for me?”

She gave him a tantalizingly slow stroke as she took in the sight of him.

He wasn’t quite as long as Steve, but he was thicker. Like Steve, he wasn’t circumcised, so she was as gentle as she could be in easing back his foreskin.

Evie licked her lips.

He was thick and warm in her hand, and it felt silly, but the first thing she thought at the sight of him was that he had a pretty cock.

_Fuck…bet he’d feel amazing inside of me…_

She kissed the head of his cock, then looked back up at him.

“So pretty,” she praised, “every little bit of you, Buck.”

She took him in her mouth slowly, savoring the guttural moan that left him. Once she had him coated in her saliva, she hollowed out her cheeks, sucking him torturously slow.

He swore and grabbed a fistful of her hair but didn’t move his hips.

“Damn…Evie…doll…”

She moaned around his length as she bobbed up and down and felt triumphant at the sensation of a shiver running through him.

As her fingers grazed his balls, Bucky gasped and tightened his grip on her hair.

“Stop…stop, Evie…”

She did immediately, wiping the saliva from her lips with the back of her hand as she regarded him.

Bucky was gasping for breath but smiling.

“Really…really…terrific, babydoll,” he assured her between breaths, “just…don’t wanna come yet.”

A groan from Steve made him chuckle.

“That and Steve might kill me if I don’t get out of the way.”

Evie pressed a final, teasing kiss to the tip of his cock and turned to Steve.

He was laying propped up by her numerous pillows at the head of the bed, naked and slowly stroking his cock as he eyed her.

_Fuck…he is glorious…_

He wasn’t bulky with muscle like Bucky. He was tight, smooth, and sculpted. Broad shoulders, a beautifully defined chest, and slim hips that made her mouth water.

She shifted onto her knees on the bed and removed her chemise. As she brushed her hair over her shoulder, she looked between the two men and felt her nerves return.

They were both exquisite.

She felt her every flaw was on display.

Swallowing hard, she awkwardly made to cover her breasts.

“Evie?” Steve spoke, slowing his strokes.

It was stupid, she knew that.

Bucky had gone down on her, for crying out loud!

She’d just sucked his cock!

Why now of all times was she feeling exposed?

Steve reached out for her.

“Come here, babydoll.”

Something in his soft, sugary sweet tone bid her move and she crawled up the bed to him. Once she had settled between his legs, he lightly touched her chin.

“Doll?”

He raised her chin, coaxing her to look at him.

“It’s stupid,” she muttered.

“No, it’s not,” he smiled, “but baby, you’re gorgeous.”

She huffed, a hint of a smile appearing on her lips.

“And your frustrated with him for not believing you,” Steve gestured to Bucky, “Evie, I’m in love with you. I love every bit of you.”

He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

“You have nothing to be self conscious of…”

Emboldened by his words and the love in his eyes, she nudged him back and slid over him.

She slowly straddled him, making a show of it, and sat down just above his cock on his lower stomach.

Steve grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her flesh.

“Fucking perfection,” he hissed, “Evie…”

He lifted her hips, sliding her down and guiding her over his cock.

The head of his cock slipped between her slick lips and she whined in anticipation.

“Need you to be good, babydoll,” he slid his cock up and down her slit, “look at Bucky, baby, look at him while you take me…”

Evie braced herself on his shoulders and nodded, obediently looking to Bucky.

He’d moved his chair to the head of the bed and was reclined in it, naked and gorgeous. His pale blue eyes were dark with lust and she reminded herself she was the cause of that.

She excited him, made him feel good…

The head of Steve’s cock slipped into her and she gasped.

“Good girl…”

She loved this, the initial stretch and burn as he filled her. It never mattered how wet she was, she always needed a minute.

“Stevie…”

He let go of her hips, allowing her to control the speed at which she took him.

She saw his gaze fall downward and she knew he was watching his cock slide into her.

Biting her lip as her heart raced, Evie looked to Bucky and kept her focus on him as Steve filled her. When he was seated inside of her, Steve ran his hands up and down her back.

“So, fucking tight, babydoll,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “ride me, baby, please…”

Hands on his chest, she started a slow rhythm; eager to savor the fullness of him inside of her.

“Stevie,” she breathed as she bared down on him.

Steve gasped and gripped her waist.

“You’re so big,” she moaned, picking up her pace, “fill me so good…”

His grip on her tightened and she rolled her head to the side, looking to Bucky.

Their gazes locked and Evie sat back on Steve’s cock, grabbing his hands from her waist and bringing them to her breasts.

Bucky groaned and she closed her eyes as she moved, a blissful pressure building inside her.

Steve pinched her nipples and she jerked against him, her body clenching him tight.

He swore and pulled her down against his chest.

She gave a breathy moan as he wrapped his arms around her and gave a long, sharp thrust up into her.

“Fuck!” she gasped, his next thrust making her see stars, “Steve…”

He bit the curve of her neck before licking the shell of her ear.

“Hold onto me, Evie,” he snapped, voice desperate, “and look at Buck, let him see how much you love it…”

He grabbed her hips, allowing her a second to breathe before starting a relentless pace.

Evie let out a long moan.

With Steve’s gasping breaths in her ear, she looked to Bucky.

He looked positively wrecked and his strokes were quick and erratic.

Evie shifted, planting her hands on either side of Steve’s head, and he sucked at the soft skin of her breasts, his pace not faltering.

_God bless super soldier stamina…_

She gasped Bucky’s name, eyes rolling back as Steve hit that sweet spot inside of her.

“H-He feels s-so good,” she managed, Steve’s thrusts knocking the air from her.

She took a greedy breath as Steve shifted to get better leverage.

“Bucky…Bucky, s-so good,” she wailed as Steve renewed his thrusts, “oh my god…Steve!”

He growled under her, holding her to him as he sat up and rolled her over onto her back.

She stretched her arms over her head, watching him in awe as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and proceeded to fuck her into the mattress.

Evie couldn’t think.

She’d lost her voice again, too.

She could only feel.

Feel each sharp, deep thrust.

Each slap of his balls against her bottom as he slammed into her.

Steve’s eyes were fixed on her bouncing breasts and the sight of him ogling her was enough to send her careening headfirst into her third orgasm.

Steve, god bless him, fucked her through it.

Just as she caught her breath, his thrusts became erratic and she knew he was close.

She reached down between them and rubbed her clit, knowing he’d adore the sight.

“Come for me, Stevie,” she wailed, “please, baby! Give it to me!”

Steve growled and bit her neck.

“Come in me,” she snapped, “inside me…please come inside me…”

He let out a low, long cry and she felt his release come in spurts deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her as he shook.

When he damn near collapsed on top of her, she gave a contented sigh and relaxed her embrace.

He was panting into the curve of his neck, peppering kisses along her sweaty skin between desperate breaths.

Evie kissed his shoulder.

“God, how the fuck do you do that?”

Steve chuckled into the crook of her neck.

Evie smiled, “Don’t laugh, Stevie, it’s a fair question!”

Steve propped himself up to look at her.

“I know you,” he kissed her, “I know your body.”

Evie rolled her eyes.

“And I fucking adore you,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “more than you could possibly know, babydoll…”

She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned up to kiss him.

Steve hummed, content.

“I’ll go grab a washcloth, love, clean you up.”

He gingerly rose, slipping his softening length from her body and sliding off the bed to disappear into the ensuite.

Evie didn’t move. She was a tingly, throbbing mess and she didn’t trust her legs to keep her up should she try.

She was pretty sure she was all jelly now.

Steve returned with two damp washcloths. He tossed one to Bucky and Evie propped herself up on her elbows to see him catch it and clean the cum from his stomach with a sheepish look her way.

_Guess he saw something he liked…_

Steve nudged her knees apart and gently cleaned her, mindful that she was still sensitive.

“So good to me,” she drawled, a blissful smile on her lips.

Steve kissed her knee.

Evie glanced to Bucky and saw, much to her delight, he was still hard despite having come.

Cleaned of his seed, Bucky looked up and smirked upon meeting Evie’s gaze.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “you’re gorgeous when your being fucked.”

“Am I?”

Steve wiped himself with the soiled cloth he cleaned her with, tossing it towards the bathroom. He playfully smacked the back of her thigh.

“You are, doll,” he added, “think you can handle more?”

Evie bit her lip and nodded.

“Wanna have Bucky inside me, Stevie…”

Steve gave her a playful look.

“Do you?”

She nodded quickly.

“So bad.”

“Hear that, Buck?” Steve asked, tickling Evie’s side.

His groan told them both that he had.

Steve smirked.

“How do you want her?”

Bucky stood, still lazily stroking his cock as he approached the bed.

Evie was practically salivating.

“Hands and knees, kitten.”

His deep voice thrilled her, and she hurried to obey.

She rolled onto her stomach, then shifted to her hands and knees, pushing her rear up and out as he neared.

“Eager?”

She nodded quickly, heart racing as he got on the bed and knelt behind her.

“Wanna feel you,” she whined, gasping as his fingers spread her lower lips, “Bucky…”

“Relax, love,” he soothed, “don’t want to hurt you.”

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled softly.

“You won’t, Buck.”

He kissed the small of her back as he reached around her to rub her clit.

“Oh, Bucky…”

He was so slow, so careful.

_What did I do to deserve him?_

Evie gritted her teeth and moaned, spreading her knees further apart and rocking to the movement of his fingers.

“Please,” her body shook, his fingers magic on her clit, “please…Bucky!”

His fingers left her clit, hands gripped her hips.

“I need you to promise,” he breathed, voice strained but firm, “if I hurt you or –

“I’ll tell you,” she promised, “I swear.”

She felt the head of his cock brush against her and bit her lip as he breached her.

Evie gasped at the intrusion and tried to push back onto him.

His grip on her hips was firm though and she got nowhere.

She whined his name, frustrated.

“Give me a second, doll,” he said through clenched teeth, “fuck…”

Steve, having taken Bucky’s chair, watched them as he stroked himself.

Evie…on her hands and knees, taking Bucky’s cock…

God, it was a beautiful sight.

“Talk to me, love, please,” he pleaded.

Evie looked at him, her body tingling and cunt throbbing.

Desperate for relief, she slipped her hand down to rub her clit. With Bucky inside her but not moving, a single stroke of her clit made her melt. She slumped down to her elbow.

“Make him move, Stevie,” she begged, “make him fill me up!”

Bucky trembled, “Doll –

“Wanna feel you,” she cried, “Bucky…don’t make me beg…”

The shaky, wrecked tone of her voice did it.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Bucky slid slowly into her.

Evie gave a long, low whine.

It stung.

Fuck, did it sting.

He was thick, so beautifully thick, and her body was protesting his girth.

“Bucky…”

She grasped the sheets on either side of her head, fisting the fabric as she groaned.

“So good,” she gasped, “so good…so thick…”

She pushed back onto him and sighed in contentment as he bottomed out inside of her.

He bit out her name, holding her in place as they both took a moment to get used to each other.

“Y-You’re a fucking vice, kitten,” Bucky hissed, flesh hand sliding up to grip her waist.

Evie sighed heavily, the burn fading and a delicious, full pressure taking its place.

“Move, Buck,” she weakly reached back with one hand to try and grab him, “please…fuck me…”

He shushed her and rubbed her sides before settling his hands at her hips.

“Relax,” he licked his lips, “let me make you feel good, doll.”

He slipped from her, pulling back so only the head of his cock was inside her, then slid home.

“Good girl…”

His next thrust was faster, and her ass bounced against him as he filled her.

“So fucking good…”

He pulled her back to him with the next thrust and Evie choked on a sob, her toes curling.

“Fucking perfect…”

She cried his name, begged him to go faster.

Harder.

He paused a moment, unsure and still so terrified of hurting her, but she propped herself up on her hands and looked back at him.

“I can take it, Buck.”

That was all it took.

Evie fell back to her elbows and groaned as he pounded into her.

“Oh, fuck –

She saw stars and tried to push herself back in time with his thrusts.

“Buck –

His fingers returned to her clit, rubbing her roughly and edging her toward yet another orgasm.

“Fuck!”

It hit her hard and she sobbed, tears welling in her eyes as she shook.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

He slowed, panting, as he spread her knees further apart.

She was limp and pliant, still trembling from the aftershocks of her fourth orgasm of the night.

“Too much, doll?”

“If…you stop,” she gulped a breath, “I’ll f-fucking kill you…”

He snorted, easing her back with him as he sat.

“No need to get murderous, Ev.”

She rolled her hips against him.

“Oh, Buck…baby…”

He held her hips, watching his cock disappear inside her as she moved.

“Ev –

“I love you,” she cried, “I love this…”

Bucky’s chest tightened. Unsure what to say, he stammered for something, anything that would convey just how much he adored her, only to fall flat.

The tight squeeze of her cunt around him didn’t help…

“I love your cock,” Evie moaned, wrecked, “I love having you inside of me.”

To her surprise, he pushed her hips up and slipped his cock from her.

Confused, she shifted to her hip and looked back at him.

“Bucky –

“Wanna see your face, Ev,” he explained, nudging her knees apart and settling between them, “wanna look at you when I come…”

Sighing in relief, she reached out and pulled him down over her.

“Y-Yes.”

He smiled and she melted.

Stretched out over her, gorgeous and hard and hers, she ran her fingers up and down his sides. She kissed his neck slowly, relishing the warmth of his skin under her lips.

He moaned her name.

_God…I’m fucked…_

As he lined his length up with her tender, slick opening, he looked up at her.

“Can…can I…come…inside of you?”

His voice was low, a whisper, though she was sure Steve heard it.

How he could sound so sweet after fucking her so good…

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly, “please…”

Sliding back inside of her, he braced himself on his elbow near her head and ran his fingers through her hair. His metal arm slid down and hooked under her knee, lifting it slightly.

He watched her closely as he rolled his lips, setting a lazy pace.

The way she looked at him, rich chocolate brown eyes blown wide with pleasure…

The way her lips parted as she gasped and moaned…

The gleam of sweat on her brow, her hair matted to her skin…

_Oh God…I’m fucked…_

Her fingernails dug into his back and she looked down her body to watch the movement of his hips.

“B-Bucky,” she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, “Buck –

He came; pressed firmly to her and shaking as he spilled.

She held him through it, fingers in his hair and lips on his neck murmuring praise.

_Yup…fucked…_

He slipped from her and slumped to the side of her, still half-on her but not so much to crush her.

There was only the sound of their labored breaths and frantic heartbeats.

Her fingers ran up and down his arm and he threw caution to the wind and pulled her into a hug. It was a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, but it was perfect.

“Still with us, Evie?” Steve asked, nearing them with fresh washcloths and an amused smirk on his lips.

She nodded against Bucky and groaned in protest when he eased her back.

Bucky took the offered cloth from Steve and gently wiped between her legs.

He didn’t miss the slight grimace it pulled from her.

“Can you hold her while I change the sheets?” Steve asked, “I think asking her to stand right now is asking too much.”

Bucky snorted, eyeing the limp, smiling woman curled up against him.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

He managed to wiggle her toward the edge of the bed with him and gather her up into his arms with minimal protest from her.

As Steve stripped the bed and went searching for a clean set of sheets, Evie lightly touched Bucky’s jaw.

He looked down at her and smiled.

Her eyes were closed and was clearly losing the fight to stay awake.

“Did we break you?”

She shook her head.

Licking her dry lips, she found her voice.

“’m not too heavy, am I?”

He kissed her forehead.

“Nah, Ev, you’re not.”

“You’re not lyin’?”

“I’d never lie to you.”

She cracked an eye open.

“We just had sex, Buck. Don’t need to sweet talk me anymore…”

He laughed but couldn’t shake the sadness that settled on him.

This was it. He’d leave and she’d go back to her life with Steve.

“Sorry, doll, can’t turn it off with ya.”

Steve returned with an armload of clean sheets and quickly made the bed.

Bucky went to set her down but was stopped.

“She should go to the bathroom first, Buck,” Steve cautioned as he rearranged the pillows.

Evie groaned in protest.

“Evie –

“Don’t wanna,” she wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck, “don’t gotta…”

“Go pee or you’ll get no cuddlin’.”

_Bossy fucker…_

“Fine,” she grumbled.

Bucky carried her to the bathroom and gently lowered her to her feet.

“Gonna be okay, beautiful?” he asked, cupping her face and smiling down at her as she held onto his hips to remain upright.

“Yup.”

Her hands spread across his stomach and she gave a weak push, trying to urge him from the room.

“Let me pee,” she whined.

Bucky laughed but left, shutting the door behind him.

She made it to the toilet on weak, shaky legs.

Steve Rogers was the biggest, sweetest dork of a boyfriend she could hope for. He was attentive and careful with her and hadn’t been ashamed when he admitted he ‘researched’ taking care of her.

It had made her heart swell with love for him, but she had to remind herself of that each time he insisted she go to the bathroom after sex instead of getting right to the cuddling.

Don’t want ya getting a UTI, love; he’d said.

_Stupid, sweet Steve…_

As she dabbed herself dry, Evie winced and gave a pained hiss.

She was tender and knew come morning she’d be downright sore.

But she didn’t regret it one bit.

If she wasn’t so damn tired, she’d storm right out there and climb on them again. As it was though, she wasn’t sure her legs would get her there.

No way she was calling for one of them to come fetch her though.

She’d never hear the end of it.

Standing, she cleaned up, drying her hands on a towel and letting it fall to the floor as she exited the bathroom.

She held onto the doorframe for support.

Steve was laying on his side of the bed (closest the bedroom door), stretched out and looking blissfully satisfied. He hadn’t bothered to pull the blankets up but looked about ready to go to sleep himself.

Bucky sat at the foot of the bed, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

Her heart sank at the sight.

Was he regretting it? Was he trying to figure out a tactful way to leave?

_Please…please don’t leave…_

Evie walked slowly towards him, her legs still jelly-like, and ran her fingers through his hair the second he was within reach.

He looked up and leaned back, and she quickly straddled him, hugging him tight.

Bucky hugged her back.

“Thank you,” she muttered, not caring how dumb she sounded, “I feel amazing, Buck…”

He chuckled and rubbed her back.

“You’re so welcome, doll,” he kissed her neck, “fuck…you’re something else…”

She clenched her legs around him, not wanting to let go.

Was he trying to say goodbye?

“Please don’t leave,” she mumbled, chin quivering, “Buck –

He shushed her.

“I won’t,” his hands trailed down her back to her ass, squeezing, “I’m here.”

He stood, lifting her with him and bringing her around the bed to lie her down. She held onto him and he smiled, settling down next to her.

Steve rolled over, bringing the blankets up with him and brushing Evie’s hair aside to kiss her back.

“Happy, babydoll?” he asked, hand trailing down her side and resting on her hip.

She nodded and hummed, wiggling her hips back against him.

Reclined on her side between the two men, she was using Bucky’s flesh bicep as a pillow and grasping his metal arm with both hands.

They were silent as she slipped into a deep sleep between them, both watching her grip on Bucky’s arm loosen as she drifted off.

The silence was eventually broken by Steve.

“She’s afraid you’re going to leave while she’s sleeping,” he whispered, nodding to her hands on Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky sighed.

“Probably should.”

“Don’t.”

“Steve –

“Bucky,” he said firmly, “she loves you.”

Bucky shook his head and, unable to bring himself to look at Steve, looked down at the woman sleeping soundly curled up against him.

“She shouldn’t,” he said simply.

“You love her.”

Bucky swallowed hard, chest tight with shame and guilt.

He said nothing but knew Steve really didn’t need an answer.

He knew.

“Do you really think I’d have asked anyone else to do this with us?”

Bucky shrugged and Steve had to resist the urge to smack him.

“Buck –

“She’s your girl.”

“Why can’t she be ours?”

Startled, he glanced up at Steve.

“What?”

“I’ve known she has feelings for you for a while, Buck.”

“She told you?”

Steve shook his head.

“No, didn’t have to,” he rubbed her hip lightly, “I know her.”

Unsure what to do or say, Bucky fell silent and looked down at her.

“It might not be mainstream,” Steve continued, “but if it works for us – all of us – what does it matter?”

“She’s not a piece of meat to be ‘shared’,” Bucky murmured, a little sterner than he intended to.

He knew Steve didn’t really mean it that way but if he was really suggesting they both date her…

Surely others would see it that way.

How would it even work?

“We both know that, Buck. But watching you with her…didn’t make me jealous or angry. I liked it, just as you liked watching her and I.”

Steve had him there.

“She deserves better than something so complicated,” Bucky said with a sigh.

“Evie deserves what she wants, Buck,” Steve countered, “what’s going to make her happy. What if what she wants is both of us?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Bucky knew how he felt and was fairly sure he knew how Evie felt, but there was still the nagging voice of doubt in the back of his head that told him it was impossible.

He’d spent decades killing people. Sure, they were kills he was tortured and brainwashed into committing, but he still committed them.

There was still blood on his hands.

How could he deserve happiness after inflicting so much pain?

How could he be a good partner to her after going through that?

“We can talk about it in the morning,” Steve said, stifling a yawn, “just promise me you’ll be here in the morning.”

Bucky looked down to Evie.

He should leave.

Wait until she was deep asleep and slip out of her grasp…

Find his clothes, quickly dress, and head for the door…

It’d be awkward whenever she came by the tower, but she’d have Steve…

“Buck?”

It’s not like she’d be alone, and they weren’t dating, it wouldn’t be a breakup…

“Bucky.”

He glanced to Steve.

“Don’t hurt her like that,” he muttered, voice tight with emotion, “please.”

Sighing, Bucky gave a quick nod and kissed her forehead.

He’d hurt a lot of people in his life.

He didn’t want to hurt her.

Deciding he’d talk some sense into her in the morning, he rested his head on the pillow and watched Evie fondly until sleep claimed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...it'll be four parts not three lol
> 
> My bad! This thing sat as a 1 page word document on my computer, untouched for about a year. Now I'm at 40 pages! Just goes to show you don't toss your ideas out just cause!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! If you want me to continue their story beyond this fic in a smutty, fluffy, angsty series - let me know!  
> (man...I'm really not capable of doing one shots lol)

Evie woke up to the sound of the coffee maker beeping.

She considered herself defective as an adult – she hated coffee.

Steve lived on it.

So she always made sure to have her cupboard stocked.

Slipping free of Bucky’s hold on her, she quickly dug through the top drawer of her dresser and slipped on a worn KISS concert tee and bright pink boyshort cut undies. She cast a fond, giddy smirk at Bucky as he continued to sleep, before stepping out of her room.

Steve was dressed in his usual running gear – dark track pants and a sinfully tight Under Armor shirt – pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. The sun wouldn’t rise for an hour or more, but then again, Steve never needed sunlight to go running.

Smiling, Evie hugged him from behind.

“Mornin’, beautiful,” Steve mumbled, setting his coffee aside to turn and hug her properly, “how you feelin’?”

Evie hummed against the hard plain of his chest.

“Perfect,” she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him, “you?”

He smiled, sweet and soft and dopey.

Fuck, she loved him.

“Ditto, doll.”

She gave a tiny yelp as he picked her up, spun her around and sat her down on the counter beside his precious coffee maker.

The second her ass met the cheap, chipped counter, she winced.

Steve noticed.

He always did.

“Tender, love?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

She nodded against him.

“Still feels perfect though,” she mumbled, smiling, “fuck, Stevie, last night…”

He chuckled, leaning back to look at her.

“I have good ideas every now and then…”

She’d smack him for being so smug, but it had been a really, really good idea.

“Thought he’d be gone by the time I woke up, to be honest…”

Steve saw the shift in her eyes, sadness and doubt replacing her playful glee…

“Doll –

“I’m in love with you, Steve,” she declared firmly, lip quivering as conflict raged in her, “I am. I love you so fucking much…”

Steve regarded her softly, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her slowly, savoring the soft glide of her lips against his.

He felt a tear strike his fingers.

He pulled back, looking her in the eye; his heart breaking at the sight of her big brown eyes glazed over with tears.

“Evie,” he brushed her tears aside with his thumbs, “its okay.”

She shook her head.

“No,” she said, sniffling, “Steve –

“Look at me,” he directed, “and listen, babydoll.”

Sniffling, she nodded.

“I love you,” he smiled, “so much.”

Evie managed a small smile through her tears.

Steve continued.

“I’m happy when I’m with you. I’m comfortable with you. I hate leaving you and I love getting home from a mission, coming over here – coming home - and watching Netflix with you.”

She laughed and rubbed her tears away.

“And I mean it when I say its okay,” he grabbed her hand, “it’s okay that you love Bucky too.”

Evie paled.

He said it. He knew.

She felt exposed, ashamed.

_He deserves better…_

“How?” she asked, exasperated, “how does that not make you wanna run for the hills?”

“Because I know you lovin’ him doesn’t take from your love for me,” he reasoned, “it’s Bucky, Evie –

“Your best friend, Steve. I’m in love with your best friend,” she shook her head, “fuck, I’m a mess…”

“No, you’re not. Evie, I would never, ever have asked anyone else to join us. I’d break the hand of any other guy who tried to get close to you.”

Evie chuckled through her tears.

“You know why?”

“No…”

“Because he loves you too,” he revealed, tone gentle.

“Stevie –

“He does,” he pressed, “Evie…I trust you and Buck with everything. You can have us both.”

She looked at him as though he had two heads.

“What?”

Steve shrugged, “I read about it.”

“Where?” she shook her head, raising her hand to stop him from answering, “never mind, don’t answer that.”

It was never something she considered.

Not once.

She was lucky enough to have one man who loved her, who treated her well and made her a priority.

Two was…

Greedy.

Impossible.

Wrong.

A total fucking mess.

How would it even work?

“Steve –

“Breathe, doll,” he kissed her cheek, “and think about it. Talk to Bucky while I’m on my run –

“You gonna come back?” she rubbed her face, frustrated, “wouldn’t blame you if you kept on running…”

Steve hugged her tight, pressing a firm kiss under her ear.

“I love you,” he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

“But –

“But nothin’, doll. Talk to Buck while I’m on my run. I’ll make you both breakfast when I get back and we can all talk.”

She sighed and pinched his side.

Not hard.

He didn’t have much to pinch after all.

But it was the thought, she supposed.

“Fine.”

Steve smirked and kissed her.

He took a quick sip of the scalding coffee he’d poured, seemingly not bothered by the temperature, sat it down beside her and headed for the door.

“All that for one sip?” she gestured to the cup, confused.

“Bucky takes two sugars,” he winked, “your kisses perked me up.”

She rolled her eyes as he left.

The second the door closed behind him, something akin to dread settled on her.

Talk to Bucky…about being her…other boyfriend?

Was that the word for it?

Evie ran her fingers through her hair, sighing heavily as she hopped off the counter and rifled through Steve’s coffee fixings to find the sugar.

Talk to Bucky.

Right.

She could do that.

No problem.

Her hands shook as she stirred the sugar into the coffee.

She’d had sex with him…in front of her boyfriend…but somehow talking to him about it was more terrifying.

Knowing putting it off would only lead to Steve just sitting them both down when he got back, she headed back to her bedroom.

Careful not to spill the coffee as she went – her hands still shaky – she grasped it tight with two hands. Nudging the door open with her hip, she stepped into her room victorious.

Not a drop spilt.

When she looked up from the coffee to her bed though, worries about the beverage dropped from her mind.

Bucky was sleeping soundly, hair tousled and beautiful, bare chest slowly rising and falling. The sheets had fallen to his hips and while his groin was covered, the ‘v’ of his hips was on full display.

_Fuck…_

She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

_James Buchanan Barnes…you are gonna be the death of me…_

Setting the coffee down on her dresser, she tip-toed around to the foot of the bed.

_Fuck…why is he so pretty?_

Deciding he deserved a more creative way of being woken up, she got on the bed and crawled toward him. She carefully crept between his sprawled legs, settling over him and pressing her lips to his chin.

She smiled as he did.

“Hey, Buck.”

“Mornin’, beautiful,” he said in a deep, gravely voice.

He lightly touched her sides, shifting and stretching under her.

“Brought you coffee,” she mumbled as she kissed his neck, “but I thought this was a better way of waking you up…”

She relaxed as he chuckled, dropping down so she was draped across him and could feel the vibrations of his laughter.

“Heard ya nudge the door open with your hip, doll,” he chuckled, “sorry.”

Evie looked at him, pouting.

She couldn’t keep the grin from her lips at the sight of him though.

His expression was soft, sated. Whereas the night before his blue eyes had been dark with desire, they were beaming with warmth, a fondness, that made her heart race.

“Bucky…”

He was solid and warm under her and, unable to resist, she straddled him.

“Why are you so pretty?” she finished, threading her fingers through his hair.

“Doll…”

She saw the shift in his gaze, heard it in his tone.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she shook her head as she looked at him, fingers leaving his hair to lightly caress his face.

_So beautiful…so good…so sweet and perfect and –_

“Don’t,” she managed, “don’t go…”

“I think I’ve got to,” he mumbled, swallowing hard and refusing to meet her gaze.

He shifted underneath her, trying to get up.

“No.”

“Ev –

“Stay,” she breathed, kissing his chin and gently easing him back against the pillows, “stay with me…”

He shook his head and sat up, grabbing her forearms firmly as she sat up with him, settling in his lap.

“Don’t make this harder for me then it already is, Evie…”

She looked down; teary gaze fixed on his chest.

Her chin was trembling, and she’d lost the ability to even attempt to control it.

_Nononononononono….this can’t be happening…_

Bucky sighed and her heart broke.

“Evelyn –

“Evie,” she pressed, kissing his neck, “your Evie. Yours.”

“Steve’s,” he countered, “you’re his girl, Ev. I…I shouldn’t have come…this was a mistake.”

She shook her head into the curve of his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

“Don’t say that. Please…please don’t,” she forced herself to look him in the eye, “Bucky, I love –

“You don’t.”

“I do!”

His grip on her arms tightened and he rolled her back and off him.

“Bucky!”

Nearly blinded by tears, she stood and reached for his arm as he scoured the floor for his clothes.

“Bucky, please! Listen to me!”

“Evie –

“I’m in love with you!”

He snatched his pants up.

“You’re not.”

But she had to do this, had to say it.

“I have been for a long time!”

He found his boxer briefs.

“Evie, stop.”

“No! Bucky, listen to me!”

He cursed under his breath and glared at her as he snatched his Henley sweater from the floor near the chair.

“I love you!”

“Enough!” he snapped, angry, “Evie –

She quickly snatched the Henley from his hands and held it behind her back, “Bucky –

“Give me that,” he growled, stalking towards her.

“Not until you listen, you fucking ass –

She blinked and he was on her.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, roughly pulling her towards him. He tore his sweater from her hands, tossing it aside and spinning around to throw her on the bed.

Evie bounced, air pushed from her chest from the suddenness of the impact, and he settled between her legs.

She watched him with wide, confused eyes as he planted his hands on either side of her head and practically purred before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Her gasp of shock smothered by his lips, all tension and anger left her.

There was only his soft, warm, demanding lips.

_Fuck…_

His strong, sculpted body pressed firmly to her and her body responded.

She was completely fucking soaked.

_Oh God…Bucky…_

Evie’s lips parted as she sought breath, only for Bucky to nip and tug her bottom lip.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck…_

His tongue met hers and she melted, moaning as her heart raced wildly.

When his need for air overruled his thirst for her lips, he pulled from her.

Evie sucked in greedy, deep breaths as Bucky’s frantic hands grasped the hem of her shirt and hiked it up.

Cool air struck her breasts, but it was his metal hand grasping her that made her shiver.

Eyes fluttering closed as she stuttered his name.

His flesh arm slipped under her, holding her to him as he roughly squeezed her breast before dipping down to suck her nipple between his lips.

Evie keened, arching off the bed as everything in her screamed for more.

He pulled her sensitive bud, teasing her with a light nip, before switching to her other breast.

She wanted to throw her head back and cry out but watching him suckle her was too beautiful a sight.

“B-Buck…baby…fuck…”

His lips didn’t leave her nipples, but his metal hand shot down her body and tugged at her bright pink underwear.

That little tug was the only warning she had before a second jerk of the fabric ripped it from her entirely.

She spread her legs without coaxing as his lips popped from her sore peak only to descend upon the other.

Evie buried her fingers in his hair, tugging as she watched him. His metal hand was on the inside of her thigh, holding her trembling legs apart but no where near where she needed him most.

She bit her lip and desperately rocked her hips.

His lips left her sore nipple and he watched her, eyes blown wide with lust and awe.

“N-Need you,” she managed, breathless and crazed with want for him, “need you…Bucky…”

She held the last syllable of his name, whining low as metal fingers met the hypersensitive, slick flesh between her legs.

A single, cool digit flicked her clit and she shook, gasping his name.

“I-I need,” she arched, pushing her breasts into his face, “y-you…”

“What?” he demanded with another flick, “tell me.”

Evie whimpered and grasped his metal shoulder, managing to look him in the eye.

She swallowed hard, overwhelmed, but found the words.

“Need your c-cock inside m-me…”

Bucky growled and jerked her down so her ass was at the edge of the bed.

He crouched down, licking up her sopping slit and sucking her clit hard once before settling over her.

Rendered a quivery, dripping mess, she could only smile in anticipation as he spread her legs.

“B-Bucky…”

His gaze was fixed between them and Evie shivered as he licked his lips.

He watched as his cock slid into her, groaning as she took every inch and pushing her legs back as he bottomed out in her.

Full.

So fucking full.

“B-Bucky…”

Her eyes rolled back, and her toes curled.

“Baby…please…”

He lifted her hips and pushed her back up the bed, shushing her as he settled over her.

“Bucky –

He bit her neck and lazily rocked his hips into her.

_Fuckkkkkkkkkk._

She expected him to slam into her, to leave her panting for breath and crying as she came…

“You’re fucking perfect,” he muttered, kissing up her neck and along her jawline, “fuck, Evie…”

His thrusts were slow but deep, savoring.

She forgot her demands for ‘harder’….’faster’…

And just felt.

His strong body against hers.

His thick cock sliding inside of her.

Each thrust coaxing sharp gasps from her.

His flesh fingers brushing up her arm to her palm, where they laced between her own and held her firmly.

Metal fingers in her hair…

_Yeah…he’s going to be the death of me…_

* * *

Evie hummed as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, brushing it out of his face.

Bucky had collapsed between her legs and was resting his head on her breast, weakly holding her as they both struggled to catch their breaths.

There was so much she wanted to say but she had no idea where to start.

She licked her lips and tried to blink away the tears welling in her dark eyes.

“Are…you going to leave now?”

Bucky sighed and there was a strange silence between them.

“Would you let me?” he countered, his cheek not leaving her breast.

Evie swallowed hard.

She would. God. It would kill her, but she would.

She’d lay there, naked and silent, as he stood and got dressed. He’d be quick about it probably and if she was strong enough, maybe she’d succeed in keeping her sobs at bay until the apartment door closed behind him…

“Yes.”

He took a deep breath and gingerly propped himself up on his elbows. When he saw that she was crying, he kissed her.

But it felt like goodbye and she choked on a sob as their lips parted.

“Oh, doll…”

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, wiping away her tears.

“Don’t be,” he kissed her cheek, “’m not leavin’…”

_Wait…what?_

“I…really?”

He nodded, smiling as she clung to him.

“I’m fucked, doll,” he mumbled, “can’t lose you when I just got my hands on you…”

Evie laughed, elated.

“You don’t have to sweet talk me, Buck.”

“Tough. Wrap your legs ‘round my waist, beautiful.”

She did as he said, squeaking as he rolled over and stood in one quick motion.

His hands settled under her thighs to support her weight as he carried her to the bathroom.

A thought interrupted her as she peppered kisses along his shoulder and neck.

“If you’re being all sweet just so I’ll go pee before we cuddle…”

Bucky laughed.

“Nah, doll.”

To her horror he sat her down on the toilet.

“I’m being sweet so you’ll pee before we shower.”

She scowled and smacked his ass as he turned to get the shower going.

“I’m not going to pee with you in here!”

“The shower’s going! I won’t hear you!”

“Bucky!”

“Evie.”

“Come on!” she whined, red with embarrassment.

“My back is to you and I swear I’m not listenin’.”

“It’s weird!”

He glanced back at her as he tested the water temperature, brow furrowed.

“We’re talking about you dating me and Stevie…and peeing while I’m in the room is weird?”

“Bucky –

“I watched you ride him last night…but _this_ is weird?”

“Fine! Turn around!”

He snorted but did as she said, smirking to himself when he heard her.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yes,” she scoffed, drying her hands before hugging him from behind, “you and he are gonna drive me insane, aren’t you?”

“That’s the goal, yes,” he said with a wink, stepping into the shower and sighing as the water hit him.

Evie smiled softly and stepped in after him. She let him hog the stream of water, instead reaching behind him to snag her shampoo.

“On your knees, handsome.”

He knelt, holding her hips reverently as he settled at her feet.

Once she made sure his hair was soaked, she worked the shampoo in. He moaned as she took her time, rubbing and scratching his scalp as she worked it to a lather.

“Is…this Steve’s?” Bucky asked quietly, gaze downward.

He told himself it was to make sure he didn’t get any suds in his eyes.

Evie snorted.

“No…its mine. The lavender scent is supposed to help with stress.”

Bucky smiled.

“Thanks, doll.”

She hummed as she set about carefully rinsing it from his hair, then repeated the process with the conditioner.

“Up,” she ordered, perusing her selection of body wash as he complied, “are you an aloe and cucumber or a passion fruit kind of guy?”

He shrugged.

“Aloe it is!”

He watched her closely as she worked the creamy body wash over his shoulders and across his chest. Her gaze was fixed on her task and he couldn’t help but smile.

She was adorable.

_And…and mine…_

The water had plastered her long hair to her neck and back. Thin strands moved in the water that rolled over her breasts.

He found his voice as her hands dipped over his pecs, thumbs grazing his nipples.

“Doll?”

She looked up, smirk fading at the uncertainty in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

He swallowed hard.

“I…I’m still…afraid… of this. Us. Steve. How we make it work…”

Her expression softened.

“Buck…”

“I know I’m in love with you,” he touched her hips, “I know I’m gonna be indebted to Steve for the rest of my life for having the balls to come to me with his crazy idea…”

Evie chuckled.

“Me too.”

“I know I should probably walk away…but I can’t. This…the three of us…”

Everything Bucky had been through…and the man still had it in him to open up like this…

“I’m freaked too,” Evie admitted, “before last night…I was so ashamed. I love Steve so much but then I had these feelings for you and…”

He kissed her forehead.

“It’s worth figuring out…if it feels this right.”


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie sits down with Steve and Bucky. A new relationship starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to become a series! Yay!  
> Current plans for upcoming fics are still in the rough stages, but I do plan on Bucky and Steve exploring things ;) hope that's okay!

By the time they emerged from the shower and stumbled out into her bedroom, hugging and kissing as they dried each other off, the mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs filled the air.

Evie’s stomach growled as Bucky hugged her from behind.

“Aw, babydoll,” he purred as he nipped her shoulder, “we gotta get some food in you…”

Blushing as her stomach grumbled yet again, she freed herself from his grasp as she noticed her bed had been stripped.

Her discarded KISS tee had been picked up, folded, and placed at the foot of her bed, and her torn panties were nowhere to be found. The cup of coffee she’d brought in for Bucky was gone too.

“Guess Stevie thought we made a mess,” she smirked, tugging on her tee and digging through her dresser for bottoms.

Bucky stood naked, hands on his hips as he looked around the room.

“And my clothes are gone…”

Evie turned around and, realizing he was right, tossed him a pair of Steve’s sweatpants.

He pouted and she laughed as she slipped on a pair of panties and grabbed some leggings.

“I’m not gonna be able to focus if you’re out there naked, Bucky,” she hugged him, kissing his chest, “come on, I’m sure he just tossed your clothes in the wash.”

“Hmm, fine…”

They dressed and stepped out into the kitchen holding hands.

Steve looked up from the frying pan and smiled.

“Hey…sleep well, Buck?”

He nodded.

“Better than I have in a long time, honestly.”

He eyed Evie fondly as she slipped from him to hug and kiss Steve.

“I take it from the state of your panties and the bedding, you two had a good talk?” Steve teased, smirking as Evie blushed and pressed her forehead to his bicep to hide her blush.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah…sorry about that…”

Steve hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Evie’s head.

“Sorry I missed it,” he mumbled, “have fun, babydoll?”

Evie nodded against him and he chuckled.

“I tossed your clothes in the wash with the sheets, Buck. Somebody made a mess all over the crotch of your sweats…”

He nudged Evie with his hip.

She pinched his arm.

“Stop teasing…”

He kissed her.

“Sorry, doll. Just about done here, will a big pile of eggs make it up to you?”

“It’s a start,” she quipped, winking as she patted his ass, “Buck and I will set the table.”

She directed him to where the plates were as she fetched the butter and ketchup. As the three of them silently moved about the kitchen, Evie couldn’t help but smile. It was strangely comforting, domestic. It made her hopeful that they could find a way to make it work, as unconventional as it might be.

Both men insisted she fill her plate first and she did so happily, too hungry to protest. Happy with the mound of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage on her plate, she walked past them both with an eager grin; swiping two slices of toast from the pile Steve had made.

“We’ve been outshined by your cooking,” Bucky said with a smile as he watched her.

Steve chuckled, “I’m okay with that.”

Evie sat her plate down at the table and hurried to sit down, eager to dig in.

The second her ass met the chair though, a sharp, pained squeal left her.

_Holy crap-on-a-cracker!_

“Doll?”

“Ev? What’s wrong?”

Both men had abandoned their plates to hurry to her. Bucky touched her shoulder, panicked eyes darting over her body in an attempt to discern what had pulled that sound from her. Steve was at her other side, brushing her hair back to try to meet her gaze.

“Evie?”

She let out a tight breath and grimaced as she shifted to put her weight more on her hip.

“Can…can I have an ice pack, love?”

Steve nodded and quickly fetched one from the freezer, returning to her side in the blink of an eye.

She smiled sweetly at him, taking it and slipping it under her so she could sit on it.

A sigh of relief left her as she relaxed, the cold providing much needed relief from the throbbing between her legs.

Realization struck them both.

Steve kissed her arm and held her hand.

Bucky…well, Bucky looked devastated.

Leave it to him to blame himself solely for it…as if she wasn’t a moaning, begging participant and Steve hadn’t had her as well.

_Beautiful, sweet, silly Bucky…_

“Buck –

“I’m so sorry…I…I wasn’t thinkin’ earlier and –

She silenced him with a firm, needy kiss.

He didn’t immediately kiss her back but relented with a groan when her tongue flicked over his bottom lip.

Their tongues met, and Evie whimpered.

Steve licked his lips as he watched, squeezing her hand and smirking when she parted from Buck to turn and kiss him.

“Don’t be sorry for making me feel absolutely amazing,” she whispered as their lips parted, turning to Bucky, “I’m just tender. I’ll be fine by tomorrow morning.”

“You sure?” Bucky muttered.

“Positive,” she insisted, “now eat! Please, Steve worked too hard on this for it to go cold.”

He kissed her, mumbling a ‘yes, ma’am’ as he went back to his meal.

They were comfortably quiet as they ate, and she took the time to just watch them as she worked on her food. Steve, ever the slow eater, was still on his first plate when Bucky stood to get seconds. Steve had ketchup on everything, Buck didn’t seem to need condiments. Their love of coffee seemed equally strong though, with them polishing off an entire pot easily.

When Bucky had asked her what she took in hers, preparing to bring her a cup, Steve interjected with a groan.

“She hates coffee, Buck.”

“What?”

“I know.”

“How is that possible?”

“Been asking myself that for a while.”

“How does she function?”

“Excuse me!” she snapped, indignant.

“Look in the fridge,” Steve urged him, ignoring Evie’s protests.

Bucky did and gasped.

“Ginger Ale? Really?”

“I’ll have you know I’m down to three a day, thank you –

“Three? Doll, that stuff isn’t good for you.”

“You think I haven’t told her?” Steve asked, taking a bite of bacon, “She wouldn’t listen.”

“Hey!” Evie smacked him, “stop talking about me like I’m not right here!”

“Ev –

“I hardly drink alcohol, Bucky, I don’t smoke or do drugs,” she huffed, “Ginger Ale is my thing - let me have my thing!”

“I have to twist her arm to let me help pay the bills too,” Steve added, laughing as she hit him again.

“This why you were so keen to have Bucky over? So you have someone to gang up on me with?”

She stood, huffing as she put her plate in the sink.

“It’s just stuff he should know if its gonna be the three of us,” Steve defended.

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed, shooting him a glare as she headed to her desk in the corner of the living room, bringing her ice pack with her.

The area served as her makeshift office and studio and while it wasn’t ideal, she made it work. Her laptop took up little space, leaving her plenty of room to sketch and paint. Her paints, pencils, charcoals, and other supplies were neatly tucked away inside the coat closet. Her larger canvases were propped beside the tv stand, and the smaller ones occupied her bedroom closet.

Some women had closets full of shoes…Evie had closets full of canvases.

When she moved to New York just over a year ago, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to afford her ideal apartment.

So, she found the safest neighborhood she could afford, and made the rest work as best she could.

She checked her emails as Steve and Bucky tidied up and smirked to herself as the two argued over who’d do the dishes. Bucky’s argument that he should since Steve cooked made sense, but he was strong armed out of the kitchen, nonetheless.

He wandered into the living room, glancing around and eyeing her hung artwork as he neared her.

“He always so bossy in the kitchen, Ev?” he asked.

She laughed, nodding as she closed her laptop and turned to him.

“He likes to do the dishes…stopped trying to understand why and just be thankful he does a long time ago.”

Bucky turned his focus to her workspace, smile fading as he realized she was confined to two small desks tucked in the corner. There wasn’t even enough room for her easel to be up. It was folded down, pined between one desk and her couch.

Her talent had floored him the moment he met her but seeing where she worked now, it was even more impressive that she created such beautiful pieces.

“It really is a shame you don’t have a proper space to work,” he commented.

Evie shrugged, “I make it work.”

“Can…can I ask why you don’t like Steve helping with bills?”

Steve spent almost all his spare time at her apartment, despite having a large suite at Avenger tower. It would make sense that he’d contribute in some way.

She sighed and Bucky made to apologize, fearing he’d overstepped.

“No, its fine, Bucky,” Evie stood and hugged him, “if we’re gonna make this work I gotta be willing to open up.”

“Agreed!” Steve piped in.

Evie rolled her eyes.

She grabbed her ice pack and sat on the couch. Bucky sat beside her and grabbed her legs, lifting them to drape across his lap.

“Don’t want to make you uncomfortable, doll,” he said softly as he rubbed her calves, “just wanna know all I can about you…”

She smiled, leaning against the back of the couch to watch him.

_Fuck…how did I get so lucky?_

“I know, Buck, and I love you for it. Guess I just figured a lot of the things I’ve told Steve made it to you.”

“What you tell me in confidence stays with me, Evie,” Steve said as he approached, drying his hands on a towel and sitting on the coffee table in front of them, “but Bucky needs to know some details too, if –

“If we’re going to work,” she finished, “I know. Okay…I guess I give Steve a hard time about helping with bills and rent because in the relationship I was in prior to him –

“Asshat Andrew,” Steve interjected, the name leaving his lips as though it were poisonous.

She gave Steve a gentle look, but continued, knowing Bucky deserved an answer.

“I was made to feel like everything I had I owed to him. When I finally got up the courage to leave, I was desperate to prove to him and everyone I knew that I could do it on my own. That I wasn’t the naïve idiot he made me out to be.”

Bucky frowned.

“He thought you were an idiot?”

His soft tone eased her building anxiety and she smiled, reaching out and grasping his hand.

“Hey…I’m not there now. And it took me a while, but I know now he was wrong.”

“Good,” he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “because he was way off the mark, doll.”

“Well…thank you,” she looked to Steve, “and for the record, my reluctance to let you help isn’t because I think you’re like him or anything. I’m just stubborn, baby.”

Steve sat the hand towel aside and grabbed her hand.

His expression was soft, relieved, and she kicked herself for not telling him that sooner.

“You’re so much better for me then he ever was, Stevie. I’m so fucking happy I got the courage to leave and come here. Meeting you was…”

_The best thing that happened to me in years._

“Right back at you, beautiful.”

Evie smiled, sniffling.

“Sap.”

He shrugged, not bothered by the accusation.

“How…how do we figure this out?” she asked, looking between the two men, “I mean, where do we start?”

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted, sighing heavily, “but I think we gotta start by being honest about what we need. Now and going forward.”

“Makes sense,” Evie said, nodding as she thought on it, “what do you guys need?”

“I need what we have to keep going,” Steve began, “date nights and long talks, Netflix binges, dinner, sex and cuddlin’.”

She smirked, sweet and warm, “I’m down for that.”

“What about you, Buck?” Steve asked.

He gave a little shrug.

“’m not sure,” he mumbled, “haven’t dated in over seventy years.”

“Okay,” Evie squeezed his hand, “does what Steve said sound good?”

He nodded.

“Then how about…dates, all together but also one-on-one. Netflix nights, long talks…”

Bucky slowly smiled, taking in the image she was painting.

“Sex and cuddlin’?”

She chuckled, nodding.

“Definitely.”

“A lot of this we might need to figure out as we go along,” Steve figured, “but I like that idea too; dates with all of us then just you and me or you and Buck. I think we can all agree that this – the three of us – is just the three of us.”

Evie swallowed hard.

“Am I…enough for you guys though? I mean…I feel like I’m being greedy, expecting you two to be exclusive to me when I’m sleeping with you both.”

“Don’t want anyone else, Ev,” Bucky said, tone firm and sincere.

“Ditto,” Steve seconded, “besides, I loved watching you with him. I like that this – us – gives me that.”

“It is hot,” Bucky agreed, “watching you two…”

Evie blushed as he bit his lip, his mind clearly conjuring up the image from last night.

“So we’re faithful to each other,” she managed, chest tight, “I think we’re also going to need to make sure any issues that might come up are addressed. There can’t be any keeping things to ourselves. And if we’re ever jealous, we’ve got to talk about it. All of us, together.”

“That’s fair,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded his agreement.

“So, we’re honest and open, committed to each other,” Steve thought aloud, “what about sex?”

“What about it? Evie asked.

“I obviously don’t care that you two have sex without me being present,” he explained, “but I really, really liked watching you two, so I’d like to keep doing that.”

“Me too,” Bucky said.

“Well then that’s perfect,” Evie said brightly, “because I liked it too.”

Evie took stock of things and was relieved by what they’d decided.

She didn’t expect it would be easy, there was bound to be issues they’d need to talk through, but it seemed a bit less daunting.

“There was something else I was worried about,” Bucky began tentatively, clearing his throat as he tried to find the words.

Evie held his hand and let him take the time he needed, watching and waiting patiently.

Steve did the same.

“Last night…and this mornin’,” he looked to her, “I should have… should have used a rubber. Just…didn’t think of it in the heat of the moment.”

“Bucky…”

“I get why Steve didn’t,” he continued, “he’s your boyfriend and all but…I should have.”

“Hey,” she said softly, “you’re my boyfriend now too.”

Bucky visibly relaxed at her words, but still seemed a bit unsure.

“I just…I mean I was in cryo on and off for seventy years but if I could still get you pregnant…”

Steve gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed Evie’s hand.

“This is where you tell him, doll.”

Bucky looked up, glancing between Steve and Evie, confused.

“I, uh, I have a medical condition, Bucky,” she started, voice shaky, “called endometriosis.”

She saw real fear in his eyes.

“What…what is that?”

He thought he’d heard of it before but wasn’t positive and had no idea what it was. The look in her eyes had him scared though.

“The quick, gross explanation of it is that tissue a lot like what lines the inside of my uterus, grows outside of my uterus,” she shrugged, “I take birth control pills to help with the pain but its still pretty bad…”

“Its horrible, Evie,” Steve muttered, “don’t sugar coat it, you’re in a hell of a lot of pain each time you get your period.”

The tear that slid down her cheek startled her, and she let go of their hands to wipe it, and the others that followed, away.

_Fuck, why am I crying?_

It wasn’t the worst medical condition to have. Yes, there was a lot of pain that came with it but its not like it was a death sentence.

But she knew how much it hurt Steve to see her in agony each month…now she was asking Bucky to deal with it too.

“I’m not in pain everyday like some women are,” she continued, “but sometimes it hurts to have sex and during my period I’m pretty much non-functioning.”

“Oh, doll…”

“Anyway,” she shrugged, looking down at her hand in his, “between my angry uterus and having to take birth control pills to help minimize the pain, we don’t have to worry about me getting pregnant.”

It wasn’t impossible. Maybe more difficult, but not impossible. But out of everything she had tried to minimize her pain, taking birth control pills worked best. Shorter periods made for fewer days of pain. Which was fine, because she wasn’t anywhere near ready to have a child or even sure she wanted one, but it was still a lot to deal with.

And a lot to expect someone else to deal with.

“I hate that you have to deal with that,” Bucky muttered, pressing kisses to her hands, “Evie…”

“Well, I’m kinda asking you to deal with it too. I mean, you’re going to be around while I have my flare-ups…”

“Hey…Evie…look at me.”

She glanced up at him.

“I love you,” he breathed, voice tight with emotion, “I’m happy to be with you. Date nights, Netflix binges with Stevie, or helping you as best I can when you’re in pain…I’m down for all of it.”

A little sigh of relief left her as she regarded him fondly, eyes watering and chin quivering.

“How did I get so fucking lucky?” she asked, laughing lightly, “with both of you?”

She looked to Steve, saw the sinfully soft look in his beautiful blue eyes and melted.

“You do know I’ve asked myself that every day since I met you, right?” he asked, smiling.

She snorted.

“Steve –

“Its true,” he stood, leaning in to kiss her forehead, “deal with it, doll.”

He winked at her as he sauntered back into the kitchen, to continue the dishes.

Evie wiped away the remainder of her tears, sheepishly looking to Bucky.

“You okay?” she asked, “with all of this?”

He nodded, “Yeah…I’m really, really okay, doll.”

She chuckled.

“And…I’m your girl now, right?”

Smiling, he pulled her closer and answered her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Each comment and kudo means so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Let me know! Every comment and kudo means so much to me!
> 
> And thank you all so much for reading! :)


End file.
